Finding What's Lost
by Spirits Among Stars
Summary: Adelaida is kidnapped by Templars after they attacked her ship, the Black Serpent, and her quartermaster and best friend, Sebastián, seeks the help of Edward, Kidd, and Adéwalé to help find her. Can they find her before she's murdered for her secrets and could there be another traitor hiding among the Brotherhood?
1. Chapter 1

**This fic takes place before Diving for Medicines and after Unmanned. Also contains swearing in Spanish and English and if any of the Spanish translations are incorrect please tell me so I can change them as my Spanish is pretty rubbish. This is the rewritten version of** _ **Responsibility,**_ **which will be deleted after chapter 2 is up. A** **h Tabai isn't that stupid to get himself kidnapped, Adelaida on the other hand...**

* * *

The Jackdaw docked at Kingston harbour for some minor hull repairs, and Adéwalé and Edward walked the city streets to the local tavern. They had finished counting their latest cargo plundered from ships on their way to the city. The sky was clear of clouds but far in the distance a storm was brewing. The smell of alcohol drifted out from the tavern and songs floated out on the air. In the tavern the pairsat at a table near the bar and ordered a bottle of rum each. They chatted about the Jackdaw and Nassau and anything else they wanted to talk about. Kidd joined Adéwalé and Edward seeing as they were already there and he wanted to get a drink anyway. Again, they conversed about Nassau, the Jackdaw and sailing in general. One of the singers took a liking to Adéwalé causing him to blush and drink some of his rum. The tavern door swung open, blowing warm air into the already warm building.

Someone grabbed Edward by the shoulders. He jumped up in alarm and spun to confront the grabber. It's was Sebastián, the quartermaster of the _Black Serpent_ and friend of Adelaida, the captain. His agitated face was covered in blood, his own or someone else's, Edward couldn't tell. Then he noticed the bloodied bandage around the Spaniard's waist. "Jayus! What the hell happened to you?"

"Sebastián?" Kidd asked concerned, standing beside Edward, "Where's Adelaida? What's wrong?"

" _Tienen... tienen..._ " he gasped for breath, exhausted either from a fight or running. "They..." He could barely stand. To others, he would just look like someone who got into a bar brawl and lost but Edward had a feeling that was not the case.

"What?" The three asked.

"I can't say here. Kidd, we need to go to the bureau. Now."

Kidd exchanged glances with the other men and nodded. "Alright. Let's go."

"We... need to stay out of the way of the gaurds." Sebastián took a deep swig of rum before stumbling towards the tavern door. Edward lingered behind the man in case he collapsed.

Peering out of the tavern, Kidd checked to see that the area was free from the British gaurds. He waved them out as the coast was clear. Adéwalé scouted ahead for guards and gestured them on when it was okay to move. "God, what the hell happened?" Edward asked again, curiousness over taking him.

He stumbled over his feet but kept walking regardless. "The Black Serpent. We were attacked. Templars."

Kidd glanced over his shoulder in the Spaniard's direction, anger written all over his face. "How did you find us? Why did they attack yer ship?"

"I saw Kidd... and followed him," he breathed and swallowed. "I think we were attacked because..." Sebastián grunted in pain and held his stomach.

"Are you alright?!" Edward exclaimed, hands ready for if he fell.

"I'm fine. We need to keep going."

"We're around the corner!" Kidd told them.

They hurried as fast as they could to the bureau. Adéwalé was already at the entrance waiting for the door to open after knocking rapidly. Edward and Sebastián reached the Assassin bureau just as the bureau Master, Antó, opened the door and let them in. "Sebastián, about time!"

"It wasn't easy, you know. I was _stabbed_ in the gut!"

Kidd blinked, "Wait, you know what happened to him?"

Antó turned to Sebastián, "You failed to tell them?"

"I have _a lot_ on my mind right now."

Kidd grabbed Sebastián by the shoulders and turned him to face him. "What didn't you tell us!?" he demanded.

Sebastián shrugged off Kidd's firm hand. "The Templars have Adelaida." Edward's mouth dropped in shock. "They attacked us and took her... She wasn't who they were after... they were after..." he trailed off and Kidd looked like he was about to punch him, "Ah Tabai."

"What?!" Kidd shouted. "Why was Ah Tabai on your ship?!"

"They were visiting the Assassin bureaus around the West Indies, making sure everything was going okay."

"You let him on the Black Serpent?! A ship well known to the Templars!" Kidd exclaimed incredulous. "What a stupid idea!"

Sebastián sat on the bottom of the stairs with a wince. "It wasn't my idea. Talk to your Mentor about that."

Edward glanced around the empty bureau. "Where would he be exactly?"

"Not kidnapped too?" Kidd said with dread.

"No, no, he's fine," Sebastián shook his head, waving behind him. "He's upstairs." Kidd hurried toward to find the Assassin Mentor but Sebastián grabbed his arm. "His wife has just been kidnapped by Templars; he's not in the best mood."

Kidd glared down at him and pulled his forearm free. "Tell me everything or so help me."

"Okay! Okay... We'd just left Kingston and had set sail for Tulum. Ah Tabai was acting a little troubled when we left dock. Adela asked him what the matter was and he said he had a bad feeling about something. So, knowing not to dismiss his instincts, she put the crew on alert and we continued sailing." He looked up. "One of the crew noticed a pirate ship flagging us down for some assistance and so we let them dock with us... _Esa fue una mala idea._ (That was such a bad idea.)" Sebastián rubbed his face and sighed. "The moment we broadsided they opened fire, taking us all by surprise. That was when we knew they were Templars. Ah Tabai had been forced to stay in Adela's cabin, because we didn't want the Templars to know of him leaving Tulum and when the firing started, he came out. We fought like our lives depended on it and... and it did." He stood up. "It was a complete mess. They had knocked Ah Tabai unconscious and, _mierda_ , was Adela pissed. She kicked their fucking asses, but they shot her and began to drag her to their ship. She screamed at me to keep Ah Tabai safe and that's what I did."

"Shit," Edward breathed.

"Oh sí. Anyway, we chased them to Kingston but as we reached the bay the rudder broke and I took a rowboat the rest of the way into the harbour. And I fucking lost them... Then because Ah Tabai was still out of it I took him here, got patched up and came to find you."

Edward stayed silent for a moment. This was bad. Adelaida had been kidnapped by the Templars after being so careful in the past. He thought that there was another betrayal within the Assassins just like the one with Walpole.

"Someone betrayed us and I think Ah Tabai knows who. That's why he was acting weird."

"Then I suggest we get started in finding the traitor."

"Who knew that Ah Tabai had left Tulum?"

"Everyone," Antó and Sebastián replied.

"That's a lot of Assassins," Adéwalé said.

"Aye and where do we start?" asked Edward.

"By questonin' those who knew of them being here then we move to Havana and Tulum," Kidd said.

"We can't do that," Sebastián said. "That's far too many people and we don't have the time. It was a Spanish ship that attacked us, interrogate them, they'll know something."

Antó agreed with a nod. "Get that started. I shall stay here."

"So will I," said Sebastián. "I'm not great for a fight at the moment." He sighed and ran a hand through his sweaty hair. " _Pedazo de mierda Templarios. Espero que les está dando el infierno y que no muestra misericordia._ (Piece of shit Templars. I hope she's giving them hell and showing no mercy.)"


	2. Chapter 2

It was decided that Adéwalé would search Port Royal for a sign that Adelaida was being held there while Edward and Kidd searched the city. When Sebastián felt better he said he was going to return to the _Black Serpent_ and bring it into the dock and start repairing before heading back to the bureau. Kidd, Edward and Adéwalé left the bureau and parted ways. "Edward, have a go at eavesdroppin' the Spanish that Sebastián was taking about. I'm goin' to have a look around the harbour for some clues," Kidd said as Adéwalé left.

"Aye, as am I." The two parted to search thoroughly the city. Edward walked a few blocks before noticing a couple of Spanish regulars talking hushed to each other. He blended in between two men sitting on a bench and listened closely.

"Sí, you heard right, they took their prisoner, some Spanish _puta_ (bitch) from the city," one was saying. "Apparently she was loosing her goddamn mind, biting everyone, swearing and they took her somewhere more secure to subdue her."

" _Mierda_. Biting? That crazy jilt," the other said.

" _Estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo_. (I completely agree with you.) _Mi amigo_ said that she even killed a couple guys before they managed to knock her out. But she wouldn't be causing them trouble anymore." Well, at least she was putting up one hell of a fight.

The second laughed. " _Sirve a su derecha_. (Serves her right.) You shouldn't mess with the Templars. Where did they take her anyway?"

" _No lo sé_. (I don't know.) They kept that to themselves, the capitán might know." Edward stood up and walked away to find the captain of the ship that attacked the Black Serpent. He pushed through the crowded streets and stopped by the dock. Edward climbed up a nearby building and looked around the harbour.

He spotted the Spanish captain exiting his ship and yelling at his men. The captain left the dock and made his way into the city. Edward noticed Kidd tailing the Spaniard when he jumped out of a hay stack and chased after him. He hurriedly climbed back down the building and darted after Kidd and the Spaniard. The captain came to a stop outside a restricted area and Edward joined Kidd behind a building near it. "Looks like we're after the same man, Kenway."

"Aye. I heard he might know where the Templars took Adelaida."

"I heard that too."The captain finished talking to the guards by the restricted area and started walking again. They tailed him; blending into crowds when he looked back to see if he was being followed and he sure as hell was. "Let's head 'im off," Kidd whispered. "I'll stay on the ground, you jump him from above." Edward nodded and raced up the nearest ladder.

Stalking the Spanish captain from above, he kept his stance low as to avoid being spotted by the snipers. The captain stopped again to look behind him and Edward saw Kidd blending among some talking monks. During the pause, Edward looked ahead for any guards and luckily the way was clear. Then the captain started again and he contiue to follow. As he entered an empty area, free from people, Edward jumped down onto him and shoved him against a wall. Kidd joined him.

"Where did you take Adelaida?" Kidd growled.

" _Quién eres? Quién es Adelaida? No conozco a nadie con ese nombre_. (Who are you? Who is Adelaida? I don't know anyone by that name.)" The man said. " _No entiendo. No hablo Inglés_. (I don't understand. I don't speak English.)"

Edward held a hidden blade to the Spaniard's throat. "You do understand us, mate. I heard you speaking English not long ago."

"Where is she?" Kidd asked again with anger building in his voice.

"I will not tell you anything."

Edward glanced at Kidd then looked back at the captain. He put a little more pressure on the man's throat. "I suggest you talk, mate, it'll be a lot easier for you if you do."

The captain held his tongue, locking eyes with Edward. Kidd shoved Edward hard from the Spaniard and grabbed him by the collar, shaking him violently. "Listen here! You're gonna tell us or I cut off your cock," she said holding a blade near the man's crotch. Kidd smirked when the man swallowed hard. "Are you going to tell me?"

He nodded, "Sí, sí! We took her to Havana! Havana! Though I don't know where in the city! We just had to drop her there!"

"You're lyin'!" Kidd exclaimed.

"Maybe the Castillo! Try the Castillo! She might be there!" He cried. "I promise!"

"Thank you," Kidd said with a satisfied smile. He drove the other hidden blade into his neck. "Rest peacefully, sir." Kidd glanced at Edward, "so he don't run his mouth."

"Well if you wouldn't have done it, I would've. Now let's get back to the bureau."

* * *

Just after noon they arrived back at the bureau. Sebastián was inside speaking with Antó, having returned from the _Black Serpent_. Adéwalé had yet to come back from Port Royal. "Found anything?" Sebastián asked, turning to face him as they entered.

Edward nodded. "Aye. The captain of the ship that attacked told us that they had taken Adelaida to Havana."

"The Castillo..." The quartermaster muttered.

"The very place," Kidd and Edward replied.

Not long later, Adéwalé returned to the bureau. He told Sebastián, Kidd and Edward and Antó that He had a little 'chat' with the prison warden and that the man claimed that Adelaida was taken to Tortuga. The others regarded him with confused expressions. "What is it?" Adéwalé asked.

"We were told that they took her to Havana," Edward said.

"We take the risk and head to both locations."

Everyone silenced and turned to look at the top of the stairs. Ah Tabai stood there, looking down at them and Edward could feel the anger radiating off the man even though he didn't look it. "Mentor," Kidd uttered.

He descended the stairs. "Captain Kenway, Sebastián and I shall go to Havana; Kidd, you sail for Tortuga as you have business there anyway and Adéwalé shall accompany you. Antó will remain here for the possibly they are all lying and Adelaida is still here." He reached them and looked at them all. "My wife is a strong woman and she will make the Templars regret ever taking her, but that also means they will use extreme efforts to get her to divulge information on our Order. It is imperative we find her as fast as we can."

"Yes, Mentor," said Antó and Kidd.

"Alright, mate." Edward couldn't agree more. If she gave them hell then they would give her hell tenfold.

" _Nada va a detenerme. Se llevaron a mi mejor amiga_. (Nothing is going to stop me. They took my best friend.)"

"Excellent. Then let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

With Edward at the helm, Sebastián temporarily taking the place of quartermaster and Ah Tabai standing the other side of Edward, the Jackdaw sailed out of the Kingston dock. The weather was warm yet still had the storm clouds on the horizon in the distance. Sebastián leaned against the wooden bannister, his gaze switching from Edward, the bow of the ship and the ocean in front of him. "Ah Tabai," Sebastián said, looking over to the Mentor. Ah Tabai glanced to him. "Do you know who betrayed you? I would never dare because Adela would kill me, nor would any of our crew because she scares the living _mierda_ out of them."

The Mentor thought for a moment before slowly nodding his head. "I have an idea for whom it may be, but I will need more information. But do not worry, it is not one of the crew." Sebastián let out a deep sigh of relief and turned his gaze back to the ocean.

Edward glanced over to Ah Tabai. He was surprised that he was letting him help after what happened on Tulum but Adelaida was his friend too so it only made sense. He really wanted to know what was going on inside that stoic mind of his. From what he could tell Ah Tabai ever wore his emotions in the open, he kept them hidden and only let Adelaida see them. They made for an interesting couple.

"Do you still use du Casse's resistance?" Ah Tabai asked, directing the question to Edward.

The Jackdaw captain turned his head to look at him, a little confused as to where that question came from. "I do, yes."

"Would you call it secure from outside forces?"

"Aye, I would. There's only one way to the manor and that's by sea. You could traverse the jungle but it is dense and filled with wildlife, so I wouldn't advise it. Why'd you ask?"

"I was merely curious," he replied. "I have yet to see what secrets he has hidden, if any remain."

"I think Kidd found everything when he was looking."

The rest of the journey to Havana the weather was fine and nothing eventful happened. Ah Tabai stayed in the same position, watching the horizon in contemplative silence while Sebastián sharpened his sword and Edward steered the ship from enemy eyes. The Jackdaw sailed into Havana and docked at the lively city. The two pirates and the Assassin left the Jackdaw and stood on the dock, scanning for guards. "Captain Kenway, Sebastián, go to the Castillo. I must speak with Rhona at the bureau, and will meet you back on your ship once I have finished." The two men nodded and Ah Tabai rushed away faster than a man of his age.

They watched him leave. "He's not alright, is he?" Edward said.

"Would you be if your wife was kidnapped by a group of people you've spent your whole life fighting?" Sebastián snapped, giving the other pirate a look.

"No, I wouldn't," Edward replied quietly. "I'd be worried out of my bloody mind."

They began to walk towards the Castillo, keeping their ears open for talk about Adelaida being here; so far they've heard nothing. "I've known him almost as long as Adela and consider him a friend, but she is the only person in the world that sees _him_. If that is taken away... then I have absolutely no idea what he will do."

"What if the roles were reversed?" Edward questioned, manoeuvring past a civilian who got in the way. "What if it was Ah Tabai they took and her trying to find him?"

Sebastián didn't even take time to think before he answered; it was like he had the answer already planned, "On the outside, she'd be calm and level-headed but on the inside she'd be loosing her fucking mind, you don't want to see her mad, and plotting revenge."

"I didn't think revenge was something you Assassins liked."

"You think I'm an Assassin? I'm not."

"Really?" He gave Sebastián a disbelieving look. No way has he known of the Assassins for so long and not become one.

"Sí. I have too much pirate in my blood to be anything else, besides, I've never felt the pull towards them like Adela had."

"Have they ever tried to recruit you?"

"On many occasions, but my answer is always no."

"Aye, fair enough."

Edward and Sebastián picked up the pace through the Havana streets to the large fort northeast of the city overlooking the ocean. They kept a low profile when around the Spanish officers patrolling the streets so they wouldn't get noticed and alert a Templar or the guards. They blended in with a group of dancers and surveyed the fort. "We use the entrance right by the water," Sebastián said, pointing in at direction, "and quickly kill the officers within."

Edward nodded at the plan and they nonchalantly moved to the edge of the harbour. The captain shot the two snipers on the battlements and he and the quartermaster jumped the wooden posts to the back entrance. They hid either side of the door and Edward whistled. Sebastián cut the throat of the brute and Edward hurried in to take out the officer around the corner and hide the body in the closet. They rushed to take cover either side of an archway then dashed to the other down the steps. Edward whistled and assassinated the curious guard. Sebastián did the same with the last one. They peered around the edge of the wall and spied the fort's captain talking to the pair of brutes that patrolled the courtyard.

" _Mantenga un ojo vigilante hacia fuera para cualquier intruso. Ellos van a querer información sobre ella y no darles nada de eso. Bloquee el Castillo si encuentra algo sospechoso_." He told them hushed, but they could still hear him. " _En caso de que usted me necesita, estaré en el almacén_." The captain walked up the steps.

Edward looked at Sebastián to translate. "He said to look out for intruders, and that we can find him in the store room."

Edward laughed quietly. "Time to pay our friend a visit."


	4. Chapter 4

They left their hiding spot by the archway and sprinted to bushes in the corner of the courtyard to their right. They waited until the brutes were close enough before they pounced; the two pirates sprung to their feet and stabbed the large men with their blades, and they hid the bodies in the dense foliage. Edward and Sebastián looked up at the floor above them. If they timed it right then they could ran to the store room without hassle, if not then they'd surely be caught and make the whole situation worse. The two pirates glanced at each other and made a break for the store room as fast as their feet could take them, all the while staying as quiet as they could.

They thrust open the heavy storeroom door and rushed inside, quickly closing it behind them. The fort captain pivoted and stared at them, his mouth opening to yell for aid but Sebastián was at the man's throat with a dagger before he could blink at the sudden arrivals. "Now then, I want you to speak English so my friend here can understand you," he told him. The man nodded slowly. "Where is the Assassin Adelaida Guerrero Huerta? I'm going to slowly move my hand away and you will tell us the information we need. No screaming, shouting, _nada_ , or I will kill you." He slowly removed his hand from the Spaniard's mouth.

The fort captain swallowed hard. "She isn't here."

"Where is she?" he growled.

"They took her to New Bone."

Edward stepped forward, "Anything else you have to say because it looks like you do."

"The man overseeing her is Basilio Cruz. He's the man you want, he's the one in charge."

"Who betrayed the Assassins? Cruz is a Templar." The captain said nothing. Sebastián shook him and pressed the blade deeper into the neck, drawing out a thin line of blood. "I should warn you that I'm not an Assassin and either is he. You fail to tell us everything and you're life won't be worth living."

" _No lo sé!_ "

" _Inglés_ , asshole!"

"I swear I don't know! I swear! I only know who's behind it!" Sebastián gave him a cold stare. "I really don't know!" Edward and Sebastián glanced at each other, it seems that was all they were going to get out of him. But then the fort captain started laughing and they stared at him. " _Será mejor que te des prisa, pirata. Ella está siendo enviado a la Florida pronto para algunos interrogatorios real._ "

Sebastián drove the dagger into the captain's neck, cutting his laugh short. Edward watched the body drop to the floor dead, asking, "What did he say?"

"They're taking her to Florida."

His eyes widened in shock. "Then we'd best get the fuck out of here."

They crossed the room to the door and Edward peeked out into the battlements. He signalled at Sebastián when the guards had their backs to them and they sprinted out of the store room. Rushing to the edge of the battlements, they wasted no time in diving into the blue water below. They swam ashore and climbed onto the dock out of the eye of the snipers. Alarm bells echoed around the fort and the two pirates high-tailed it to the _Jackdaw_.

Surprisingly Ah Tabai was not there to meet them. "He's not one to not keep his word," Sebastián said, eyes scanning the harbour and streets beyond.

As the moments passed, Edward impatiently tapped his foot against the wooden floor. "Where the hell is he?" he asked.

"He's probably still speaking to Rhoda. Don't worry, I'm sure he's- Edward."

With a confused face, he followed Sebastián's eye line up to the street far in the distance. What he saw was a fairly large group of British officers fighting some unknown assailant. "That doesn't look right."

"No, it does not," he looked at him. "We should help."

"We?"

"Yes, we," Sebastián stated, arms folded.

"He really doesn't like me."

"That's because you led the Templars to Tulum, a place even Adela can keep secret, and caused the loss of several lives. Of course he doesn't like you and it'll take a lot to get him to change his mind."

"Alright, fine, let's go."

The two pirates leaped off the _Jackdaw_ and sprinted up the dock, towards the heated battle. By the time they got there, half of the officers were already dead on the ground and it was quickly made clear who they were fighting. Ah Tabai. The Mentor may be old but he had the fighting spirit of a someone much more youthful. The sounds of swords clashing echoed around the close buildings as Edward and Sebastián entered the fray. They hacked and sliced the British, cutting them down with years of fighting behind their belts. As it was now three on a lot, the last officers fell from the swords and onto the ground.

They wasted no time in sprinting back to the _Jackdaw_ and unfurling before reinforcements came to kill them. Sebastián, hunched over regaining his breath, ran a hand through his hair and looked up at Ah Tabai, "What the _mierda_ was that?! How the hell did they find you?!"

"We were followed from Kingston," he informed. Edward and Sebastián looked at each other. "During my return from the bureau, my instincts were telling me that someone was following me. He was on the rooftops and jumped down once I had noticed him. We fought for a moment and I was victorious, but unfortunately he had alerted the guards and what you witnessed was them discovering me."

"Shit," Edward mumbled.

"Did you discover anything on Adelaida's whereabouts whilst you were in the Castillo?" he asked them.

Sebastián nodded and straightened up, "She's being held in New Bone but they're taking her to Florida soon."

A chill went down Edward's spine as Ah Tabai's eyes landed on his back. "We'll get there as fast as the wind will let us," he said, eyes locked on the ocean and resisting the urge to turn and see how deadly the Mentor looked. "We'll get there."

"We also discovered that Basilio Cruz was the orchestrator but the captain didn't know who was the traitor."

"I have the feeling that the traitor will be on New Bone and not Cruz."


	5. Chapter 5

"Captain! Astern! A ship is heading for us!" shouted a man from the crow's nest. "They're makin' ready to fire!"

" _Mierda_!" Sebastián hollered, head whipping around to look at the vessel. "It's the same ship that attacked us!"

"We can't outrun them!" Edward exclaimed.

"No, we fight!" Sebastián shouted. "Broadside and give them an face-full of cannon!"

"Who's the captain here?"

"Just shut up and kill them!"

He rolled his eyes at the quartermaster. "Ah Tabai. Get to my quarters," he ordered. The Mentor gave him an impassive expression; Edward had the feeling he was a little angry at being ordered to by him. "You're no good to Adelaida dead." At that remark, he went below deck.

Edward lessened the _Jackdaw_ to half sail and swung the ship around to broadside the Templar ship facing them. When they were in range, the _Jackdaw_ fired a round of shots into the vessel's bow. A battle ensued, each sides firing normal and heavy shots at the another. Wood splinters flew off into the air and chain shots racked the masts. The ships broadsided again, crashing into one another. Hooks were thrown, tying them together. The crews used ropes to swing to each ship. Then swords collided and clashed.

Edward and Sebastián leaped down from the deck, stabbing two of the enemy crew in the back. Edward rolled to the side and sliced another across the stomach before jumping to his feet and cutting the neck of a brute. He turned his gaze to the enemy vessel, two snipers. Smirking to himself, he took to a lift to the top and took out his pistols. He landed headshots to the both of them and hooked back down to the deck, driving his hidden blades onto the back of two necks. Withdrawing them, he pivoted, cutting two with his swords before vaulting over to the Templar ship to locate the captain. A quick scan of the deck found the captain fighting _Jackdaw_ crewmen at the stern of the vessel. He barged through the crowd, slashing as he went, and tackled the captain to the ground. He hauled him to his feet and disarmed as he shoved him against the side of the ship. "Leave Adelaida alone!" he growled. "Who betrayed the Assassins?!"

The captain said nothing, he only smirked. Edward shook him and bent him backwards over the railing. "I'd tell me if I were you." Again, he said nothing. Edward pressed his hidden blade into the captain's neck. "Listen, mate, I'm not an Assassin, I'm just helping out a friend; tell me or I will leave you to him and believe me when I say he will spare you no mercy." This gave the captain pause for thought. He was going to die anyway.

After a moment, he spoke, "Tobias Baudin. He's who you want; the traitor. He's on my ship, below deck I think. He's the traitor." Edward nodded thankfully before pushing the blade into the captain's neck and flipping him overboard.

He turned, the fight gradually dying down and dusk rolling in, and descended the stairs to the main deck. He lifted the hatch and climbed down the ladder. The crew on the gun deck spun and stared at the pirate. A quick flash of his sword and a deadly look sent them stepping back to give him room, alas one, however, brandished their sword and ran at him but Edward swiftly dispatched him and continued walking. He figured he'd recognise an Assassin turncoat if he saw one. Once he reached the end of the gun deck, he climbed down the ladder to the next deck and so on so forth until he finished searching the whole ship, the sounds of fighting above fading away to almost nothing. Perhaps he wouldn't be able to spot a traitor if he saw one after all. Defeated, he returned to the main deck.

The Jackdaw crew had overcome and killed the majority of the Templar crew and Sebastián had finished issuing the order of stripping the ship clean of its supplies. Edward tapped him on the shoulder. "I can't find him."

"Who?"

Oh that's right, he didn't tell him. "Tobias Baudin."

" _Mierda_!"

"You know him," Edward stated.

"I do. He used to pl-train with Walpole. _Fuck_! Ah Tabai is going to be pissed."

"Is he not?"

"Enough of that, Edward," Sebastián glanced around the deck. "Maybe we've already killed him."

"Do you see his body anywhere?"

He shook his head, "No... but he is good at disguising."

Edward sighed, "Let's return to the _Jackdaw_ and think of a plan."

The pair of pirates jumped back to his ship and the quartermaster paused to look around for Baudin. Edward searched too- Both his and Sebastián's eyes landed on the same place. His cabin door was wide open. Ah Tabai! He and Sebastián rushed in only to be halted by the Mayan Mentor holding a man by the ruffle of his shirt with a hidden blade pressing into his gut. Clearly he didn't hear them enter as he continued to speak, "Baudin, why do it?"

"Your Brotherhood is lacking in security, not unlike your father's rule. He was scrutinous about the safety of the Assassins. His gut instinct was second to none. Then he died and left you in charge. A man who's judge of character is shit, after all you have a pirate whore for a wife and another as a close friend." Edward could feel the silent rage rolling off the Mentor like waves against a ship's hull and calling Adelaida a whore wasn't going to make Baudin's short life any better. "She's gonna die thinking the man she loves is dead and," he leaned forward as best he could and whispered into the Mayan's ear. Baudin pulled back with a wide, smug grin plastered on his stupid face. The calm Ah Tabai portrayed was gone; replaced with something Edward most certainly doesn't want to get on the wrong side of.

He looked at Sebastián, the same idea written on both their faces. They backed away and returned to the helm. The journey to New Bone continued and the Jackdaw captain glanced at his temporary quartermaster. "You know what he whispered into Ah Tabai's ear, don't you?"

"Sí, I do."

"Will you tell me?"

"Absolutely fucking not."

"Alright then." He cast his gaze back to the ocean, wondering what the hell Baudin had said. Whatever it was struck a cord with the Mayan.

After a while there was a loud splash portside, followed by Ah Tabai joining them on deck. "It is imperative we make haste to New Bone," he said. Edward got the distinct feeling he wanted no one to say anything on his urge to get to the plantation.


	6. Chapter 6

The closer they travelled to New Bone, the more restless Sebastián got. Edward couldn't blame him. In what state would they find Adelaida? Would she be alive? Would she not? He could see him rack his head around the many possibilities for each of the scenarios. He also noticed the man's increased determination to find his best friend and stop the Templars from taking her to Florida. When he looked at Ah Tabai, he simply couldn't read him. Not what he was thinking, feeling (though he could hazard a guess), going to do upon arrival; nothing. After all, he was a closely guarded man when it came to, well, pretty much everything. If he knew what the Mentor was thinking then it would make things much easier.

Stars twinkled in the lightly clouded sky and the moonlight shone down onto the _Jackdaw_. The unsightly view of a Man 'o War and a Frigate blocked their path to the island. "Do not engage," Ah Tabai said, hushed.

"Go around the rocks," Sebastián ordered. "We've done it a few times before. There's a dock on the far side and it's out of their range; they won't see us." Edward nodded and slowly did as the pirate had said. "But we'd have to take a rowboat to shore."

"What's stopping that ship from firing on us the moment we hit the water?" Edward asked.

"Once we go around them," Ah Tabai said, "we board their vessel and put them to sleep."

"Knock 'em out instead of killing them?"

"They are merely doing their job. No one needs to die in our pursuit for Adelaida."

"We're going to have to kill the officers on that plantation."

"Then so be it."

Steering clear of the ships as the _Jackdaw_ sailed around them and going wide, they went to half sail as they reached the rocks to easily navigate around them. The crew remained quiet not saying a word as they passed by the ships guarding the land. They continued steadily around the corner and stopped the ship before they could get in range of the Man o' War. "Sebastián, you will stay here and protect us for when we are on land. Captain Kenway and I shall board the Man of War and the Frigate before heading to the island."

"Are you sure you don't want me to come?"

"No, we need someone to keep them from us."

He nodded, "Alright. I'll keep them off your backs if any decide to turn up."

"Okay, men, lower the rowboat." Edward said loud enough so only his crew could hear. The men quickly lowered the rowboat off starboard and Ah Tabai and Edward swiftly climbed into it. Edward told his men not to engage the enemy unless it was absolutely necessary or if they fired first. He also told them to keep an eye out for Kidd and Adéwalé as they would hopefully arrive shortly. Sebastián told the men to put up a Spanish flag so they wouldn't attack the pirate and Assassin in the water.

The two men grabbed the oars and rowed towards the Man o' War; their first target.

They reached the Man o' War and silently climbed up the rigging, knocking out the gunners when they reached them. Ah Tabai made his way to the captain of the vessel while Edward took the bow of the ship. They glanced at each other from either side of the ship and nodded. They pounced. Ah Tabai sleep darted the captain and Edward shot two brutes. One by one they knocked out and sleep darted the crew before any of them could blink at their unconscious crewmen. Slowly, they made their way to the middle of the ship before descending to the lower decks and sending the rest of the unsuspecting crew to sleep. Soon the officers were all sleeping soundlessly and the two men swiftly rowed to the Frigate to do exactly the same; climbing quietly up the rigging and sleep darting from above then heading down to the lower decks.

The last fell unconscious and the Assassin and pirate turned to each other. "There goes the last. Now to-" something caught Edward's eye further down the cargo hold. Ah Tabai regarded him with a cocked head and followed his eye line down the deck. Something moved. Or someone. Edward glanced to the Mayan Mentor who nodded for him to go left while he went right. The pirate gently approached where he saw the shifting shadow, his hidden blade ready for action.

He reached the spot and looked around for the owner of the movement. Switching to his second sight, he saw a glowing red blob hidden poorly behind several wooden crates. Normal vision returning, he marched to the stack of crates, grabbed the man by the shirt, hauled him to his feet and shoved him against the wall, pinning the man with his forearm. "Who are you?" he growled.

"Jus' a crewman, sir! I promise!" Edward didn't believe him. A part of him told him it was an act; he's played this innocent card before.

"I do not think so," Ah Tabai said. His tan hand reached forward and yanked down the man's shirt to reveal Templar Cross necklace.

Gotcha. "Templar," Edward snarled. "And it seems you have the pleasure by dying in the presence of the Assassin Mentor."

The man stuttered; words to try and save his life failing to come out coherently, yet they weren't fooled so he dropped his act. And as soon as he did, Edward killed him. Ah Tabai looked at the Templar then at him. "We could have questioned him."

"We could've," Edward simply replied with a shrug; the other man giving off an impression that made him shudder. "A-anyway, we've wasted enough time here. Let's get back on the rowboat and save Adelaida." He hurried passed him, towards the hatch to the upper level.

"She has probably saved herself," he heard Ah Tabai mutter behind him. They climbed the ladders to the main deck and clambered down to the rowboat at the bow of the vessel.


	7. Chapter 7

Rowing ashore as quickly and as quietly as they could, the Assassin Mentor and pirate left the boat on the beach with the oars inside and hurriedly dashed through the non-plantation area of the island. Edward and Ah Tabai hid in the undergrowth so they weren't spotted by the guards marching about the perimeter of the plantation. "She's being held in that house?" Edward asked quietly, pointing to the manor far in front of them.

Ah Tabai nodded, "Yes, she will most likely be underground."

"And we'd best hurry. There," the pirate gestured to the various officers moving swiftly and with haste about the land. "I think they're making ready to move her soon." The Mentor agreed with a nod of his head.

"There is Cruz," Ah Tabai whispered. It seems he was on the island after all. Edward looked at the Templar exiting the manor, he wiped his hidden blade, what's he doing wearing... oh, that's not his. That's Adelaida's. He wiped the blade clean with a cloth before sheathing it. Not a doubt on his mind that blood was rubbing off was hers. Edward felt anger rise in him for the first time since he discovered Adelaida was missing. They weren't exactly friends and nor were they enemies but he very much enjoyed the chaos they created and the knowledge some asshole was going to ruin it really wasn't sitting well with him.

"Let's end this," he said.

They vaulted over the stone wall, when the officers had their backs to them, and hid among the sugar cane growing on its plot. The workers continued their work and ignored the two strangers hiding near them. As a group of guards marched far too close for comfort, they had no choice but to lure them with a whistle and kill them. With them dead, the pair darted to the next field of cane and dashed across to the path to another when a second patrol walked past them. Holding their breaths as they neared the plantation manor, their plan was to approach from the side, away from the explosive powder kegs, then climb the wall in front of them before running for the house. Edward and Ah Tabai climbed up the wall once it was clear and slid down into the bushes at the base.

Watching the movement of the officers carefully, they would have to time it perfectly to rush for the manor.

"It has been a long time, Ah Tabai," said a man's chilling voice Edward failed to recognise, but the Mentor tensed beside him. He quickly realised it was Cruz. "I am aware you are fond of the foliage but please come out."

The Assassin and pirate looked at each other before Ah Tabai nodded and they stood. Guards ran to their sides and firmly grabbed their arms, holding them rigidly in place.

"When was the last time I saw you?" He asked the Assassin. "I'm not quite sure, but I do recall when I last saw you wife; no, it wasn't the, I'm ashamed to say, attempted hanging but moments ago when I cut her like a piece of meat." He was trying to get under Ah Tabai's skin but it wasn't going to work. Cruz turned his attention to Edward. "Now, I don't know- oh... I _do_ know you. Edward Kenway. You gave us the location of Tulum and I thank you for that." He looked at Ah Tabai. "It's hard to believe you're working with him after everything."

Ah Tabai responded with silence. Edward on the other hand, wanted answers. "Why take Adelaida and not Ah Tabai when you had the chance?"

"That would be telling." Edward rolled his eyes. "So I shall only tell you this," Cruz pointed to Ah Tabai as his answer.

The Mentor's eyes glanced to the hidden blades on his wrists. "She is my wife. She is aware of more secrets than most," he said. "You underestimate her, she does not come quietly."

"I know! That bitch hasn't told us anything we want to know! Once she's in Florida, that will change. She didn't even believe me when I told her you were dead, but it's slowly sinking in."

"What was Baudin's roll in all this?" Ah Tabai asked.

"Intelligence. He infiltrated and gathered information about you and your inner workings. And didn't we get a _lot_ of it." A smirk played on Cruz's face. There it was again, that huge secret. "And I should tell you, Ah Tabai, that you weren't the intended target. She was. I didn't even know you were there until you emerged from the cabin." At that, he laughed wholeheartedly.

"Did you know that Walpole was a traitor too?"

"I did, yes. Only the Assassins weren't aware." He laughed like the betrayal of obvious, then stopped and wore a serious expression, "But that was before Kenway killed him and he had to go it alone."

Edward wriggled against the officers but they held him tighter. "How long have you been planning this? You clearly didn't put this together over night."

"Ever since we discovered the location of the Assassin's base."

"You won't be turning to Tulum anytime soon."

Cruz looked at Edward, "I won't?"

"You won't," he simply said. Cruz gave him a furrowed brow and narrowed eyes. Lurching forward and knocking the officers off balance, Edward stabbed them with his hidden blades and brandished his sword and pistol, aiming it at Cruz's head. Ah Tabai gracefully did the same, killing the men holding him and took up a fighting stance.

The Templar looked left and right, grabbed the nearest plantation worker and held her tightly in his grasp pitting his pistol to her temple. "Come any closer and I will kill her!"

"She is innocent. Let her go," Ah Tabai demanded, ready for a fight.

Edward stole a glance to Ah Tabai; he wasn't easier to read but he knew he wasn't going to let Cruz get away with anything else, not even killing this woman. His hands were steady, ready to kill. Cruz was going to regret this. Edward then looked at the Templar; he was steadfast but it hands were shaking.

Cruz's gaze shifted to the two men in front of him. In one swift move, he shoved the plantation worker towards the pirate and the Assassin, and took off towards the manor. Ah Tabai pulled the worker to her feet and ushered her away from the fight. Edward shot at Cruz, the bullet hitting a tree behind him as he raced for the door to the manor.


	8. Chapter 8

Edward tackled the Templar into the door to the manor and they crashed through it. Ah Tabai brought up the rear, fending off the reinforcements that had quickly appeared. Edward unsheathed his other sword and so did Cruz. They charged and their swords clashed. Edward kicked him in the stomach, sending Cruz into the table behind him. He pushed himself off and ran. Edward countered his swing. He punched him in the face. Cruz foundered. The Templar ran forward and countered the pirate, nicking Edward's sword arm. He dropped it and Cruz kneed him in the face as he reeled back. He stumbled into another table against the wall. Edward grabbed a vase. He threw and it hit Cruz in the stomach.

Ah Tabai joined the fight, kicked Cruz in the back of the leg, grabbed his left arm and bent it back until it snapped. Cruz howled in pain and staggered back. He slashed out at Edward and Ah Tabai as they approached with their blades ready. Cruz groaned and looked down, pulling out a shard of vase from his stomach. He stumbled against the wall and fell against a bookcase. It slid open and he tumbled down the stairs.

Edward and Ah Tabai exchanged glances before descending the stairs after him. "Kill them!" Cruz yelled to the officers as he stumbled around the corner. The Spaniards charged and met the two men on the stairs. Blood trickled from Edward's nose and he wiped it away with his sleeve. Blades clashed but their skill was no match for the officers and they were quickly cut down. They jumped over the last step and sprinted after Cruz through the small hallway.

The Templar stumbled over his feet at the end of the hall. A foot kicked him firmly in the head and he dropped like a stone in water. Edward's eyes widened as Adelaida stepped forward from around the corner with a bloody dagger in her bloody hand and kneeled painfully next to Cruz. His hand raised to stop her. " _Le prometí que iba a matarte y yo siempre mantener mis promesas._ (I promised that I would kill you and I always keep my promises.)" She drove the dagger into his neck and watched him die, " _Requiescat in pace, pendejo. Estos son los míos, muchas gracias._ (Rest in peace, jackass. These are mine, thank you very much,)" she unattached her hidden blades from the dead man's wrists, put them were they belong and stood up with a loud pained groan; her shirt, breeches and boots dirty. Her sweaty and bloody hair clung to her forehead. She cracked her neck, her head rolling in their direction. She froze, eyes locking with Ah Tabai's, trying to determine if he was real or not.

Edward watched Ah Tabai shift from angry to adoring.

An unsure smile spread across her bloodied and bruised features and she slowly began to walk towards them. Staggering forward, she tripped over her feet and collapsed into him, hands grabbing bundles of his robes like a lifeline and to keep her from falling to the floor. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and pulled her up. She stared at him with disbelieving eyes. " _Si esto es la muerte, con mucho gusto la bienvenida._ (If this is death, I gladly welcome it.)"

"I am not dead and neither are you, _in yaah_ (my love), you are fine," he regarded her with a fond expression, and she closed her eyes and smiled, leaning against him.

Blood caught Edward's attention. "Look," he nodded his head at it and the Mentor looked at his bloodied right hand.

The expression faded and he hoisted her up into his arms; her letting out a wheeze. "You're not dead," she breathed happily, head sleepily lolling against his chest. "I don't know what I would've done..."

"Quiet now. Save your strength." Edward got a good look at what caused the blood; a deep wound on her lower back that Ah Tabai made sure not to irritate. Slowly making their way up the stairs, shouting and gunfire reached their ears. The pirate and Assassin exchanged glances; could they be friendly or foe? Hopefully friendly. Kidd, Adéwalé and Sebastián would be a great help in trying to get back to the _Jackdaw_.

"That had better be... Sebastián, otherwise I'll kill him for not coming to... rescue me."

"I'm here too, you know," Edward said, stepping ahead of them and peering out of the passageway.

Adelaida laughed hoarsely, " _Hola_ , Edward... Ah Tabai not killed you yet?"

"Not yet." The coast was clear so they slowly emerged.

"Did I not tell you to rest?" Ah Tabai asked her.

She chuckled, "I'm feeling... fine..." Edward glanced over his shoulder to see Adelaida snuggle closer to her husband and fall asleep exhausted.

Kidd, Adéwalé and Sebastián dashed into the manor only to be stopped by the sight of Adelaida in Ah Tabai's arms. Their faces turned to shock, naturally thinking the worst. " _Dios mio_!" Sebastián exclaimed, rushing forward, face draining of colour. "Is... is she?"

"She is fine," Ah Tabai assured and the quartermaster's colour returned. "She is merely exhausted." He breathed a lengthy sigh of relief and nodded.

Kidd looked at Adelaida then to everyone else. "Adéwalé and I brought the _Black Serpent_ with us. Come on."

They started walking again and left the manor behind. Edward was glad to leave it and couldn't wait to get back on familiar ground, and by familiar ground he meant his ship. Around them, both crews of the _Black Serpent_ and the _Jackdaw_ fought with the officers of the plantation and were winning. A few who weren't engaged in battle raided the warehouse for any and everything they could get their hands on. Both ships were moored at the wooden docks on the island and the gangplanks had been lowered for the to-ing and fro-ing of the crews carrying supplies. The _Black Serpent_ looked much better than when Edward last caught a glimpse of it. Most of the major damages had been repaired but some of them and the minor were yet to be fixed, though some of the crew were working away on it. The ship would be back to it's former glory in no time.


	9. Chapter 9

Kidd, Adéwalé, Sebastián, Edward, Ah Tabai and the still unconscious Adelaida reached the _Black Serpent_ and boarded the ship. The latter two went into the captain's cabin to tend to her injuries while the rest watched the crews of both ships finish with their raid and return their respective vessels. "Adéwalé, go back to the _Jackdaw_ and take charge. I want to stay here for the time being to make sure she's okay."

"I will, captain. But don't forget to keep me in the knowledge," Edward nodded at his friend and watched him leave.

"What happened there?" Kidd asked, nodding to the manor. Edward told him everything that had occurred; the Templar ship attacking, Baudin, Cruz, what he spoke about, the fight, and Adelaida appearing out of nowhere to kill him. "Well, it is hard to keep her locked in somewhere," he commented once she had finished.

He nodded agreeingly, "Once they're done, I'll go see her."

"Since when are you suddenly concerned for anyone other than yourself?"

"She's... she's my friend."

"Oh, so she's your friend now?"

"Aye," Edward said. "We made up after Pedro Soto." Kidd rolled his eyes at the response. As soon as the last crewman got back to the _Black Serpent_ , they set sail for Tulum with every inch of sail unfurled to get there fast.

Dawn arrived and Edward decided that a long enough time had passed for him to see Adelaida. Kidd stood beside Sebastián, keeping the ship on course. The captain entered the cabin. In hindsight, he should've remembered his manners. Adelaida laid face down on her desk, shirtless, with Ah Tabai stitching the wound on her lower back. They didn't hear him enter either. "I was getting close to believing him but I'd feel it in my s-" now she saw him, "Edward!" she yelled, hands scrambling for her shirt. " _Por el amor de Dios!_ (For the love of god!) Where are your manners!?" Ah Tabai shot the pirate a look that could kill and Edward swiftly turned his back.

"Jayus! I'm sorry!" Well, she was definitely feeling more like herself and looked it to. Her face was less bloody and so was... everything else.

"You're on an unfamiliar ship and you just barge in here without knocking? What the fuck?" He heard her sit up with a groan.

"I'm really very sorry!"

Adelaida tapped on his shoulder and he turned to face her and thankfully she had her shirt back on. "Knock next time or I'll run you through."

He didn't look anywhere other than her eyes. "You can be sure I will knock."

" _Excelente_ ," she said with a smile. Then she folded her arms. "Now what did you want?"

"To make sure you're okay."

"Well, I'm okay. That _bastardo_ Baudin is dead and I killed that _pendejo_ Cruz so I'm good."

He nodded, "Okay."

"And when you leave send Sebastián in. I need a word with him."

"I will," he turned to leave but paused. "Does he need to knock?"

"Nope," she grinned, "he's seen me without my shirt many times."

Edward held back a snicker. "Your husband is in the room you know."

"Oh, he knows." Edward looked shocked for a moment before leaving the cabin to Adelaida's laughter.

He closed the door behind him and looked up to the quartermaster. "Sebastián, Adelaida wants you." He nodded at Edward, quickly descended the stairs and entered the cabin without so much as a knock. Edward shrugged and went to see Kidd who now stood at the bow of the _Black Serpent_.

"So how is she?" He asked.

"Herself..." he glanced at him. "I almost saw her breasts."

Kidd laughed, "Did ya? I bet she nearly killed you."

"Nearly," he replied, a shiver going down his spine. "How far are we away from Tulum?"

"Still a long while yet. She's be more like herself once we get there."

"Any reason?" He questioned.

"It's her home. Why?"

"Nothing."

"Edward," Kidd turned to him with a stern expression.

He held his hands up defeated. "Alright! Alright. Something is going on with them and it's bothering me."

"Whatever it is, it's something you shouldn't be concerned with."

"You know what it is, don't you."

"Of course I do."

"Can-"

"There's not a chance in hell I'm telling you!" Edward sighed at Kidd but Kidd rolled his eyes. "You're a nosy prick, you know that."

"Aye."

Kidd looked back out to the open ocean. "I hate to say it but Tulum is getting more and more dangerous by the day. The Templars are getting bolder; I'll be surprised if we don't have little trouble on our way."

"The _Jackdaw_ will help if we get into a scrap."

"I would hope so."

They heard Sebastián leave the captain's cabin and approach them. "They want to see you, Kidd."

"And I want to see them. See ya, Edward." Kidd wandered to the captain's cabin and Sebastián returned to the helm.

Edward cast his gaze back to the ocean. His alert eyes scanning the horizon and the orange glow of the sky. They landed on a ship-like figure heading straight towards them. He opened his mouth. "Man O'War!" yelled a crewman, taking the word right out of his mouth.

"Sebastián!" Edward shouted, sprinting for a rope swing. "I'll hold them off! You just get to Tulum!"

" _Gracias_! Take them out!" The pirate hollered back.

Edward roped over to the _Jackdaw_ as it was close enough to do so and took over the helm from Adéwalé. The _Black Serpent_ sailed past them. He lowered to half sail and spun the ship around the approaching vessel. "Mortars, cap'n!" called out a crewman. Edward steered the ship away from the mortar fire and retaliated with his own until they were close enough to broadside.

"Fire!" Edward commanded. Cannonballs pierced through the enemy ship's hull, sending shrapnel flying onto the ship and the ocean. Chain shots wrapped around the masts. Projectiles fired through the air hitting both ships with force. The _Jackdaw_ rained down mortar shots on the deck of the Templar ship sending the crew into the ocean. Another round of chain shots and heavy shots ripped the hulls of both ships. The _Jackdaw's_ swivel guns shot at the weak points. One bullet hit a load of powder kegs and chain of explosions rippled down the Man O'War's hull. Edward fired one last round of heavy shot into the ship to sink it.

Satisfied, he sailed after the _Black Serpent_ who was far ahead of them. "Hopefully they'll get the idea not to follow us," Adéwalé said.

"Aye. But whatever we do they'll be followed one way or another."


	10. Chapter 10

**Here we go guys, the penultimate chapter!**

* * *

The _Jackdaw_ stopped before the beach on Tulum. The _Black Serpent_ was already there with what looked like only the crew on board; they were a few hours ahead after all. Edward thought long and hard about disembarking his ship and going into the jungle to find her. He eventually landed on no; he shouldn't. No one invited him and Adelaida didn't seem like she wanted him here anyway, especially after leading the Templars here in the first place. Just as he was about to give to order to leave, Sebastián appeared on the beach and looked up at him. " _Ya era hora!_ (It's about time!) You have been given permission to come onto the island and I'm to escort you to Adelaida."

"Escort me?" He didn't like the sound of that.

"Sí, escort you. Some here still despise you after what happened and I have to make sure they don't kill you."

"A lot of people want to kill me lately," Edward mumbled. He glanced at Adéwalé then back to the other quartermaster. "What about him?"

"They don't hate Adéwalé."

"Fair point," he said. "Come on, Adé." They climbed off the _Jackdaw_ and walked with Sebastián into the jungle.

It was as lively as it was when he infiltrated the place, though a few Assassins still sported injuries and a look of daggers towards him. That was to be as expected. "Where is Adelaida now?" Adéwalé asked.

"In her hut," he replied. "She's feeling much better but Ah Tabai and the settlement's physician both agree for her to be bed ridden for the next week."

"I bet that didn't sit well," Edward said.

"It never does, so they eventually settled on her wandering about Tulum without fighting or causing havoc."

"She won't last until tomorrow morning."

"I'd say this evening."

Something small and fast collided with Edward's right leg and a quiet _oof_ was followed by a thud. He turned and looked down to find that whatever ran into him, but it was gone. Edward frowned and turned back to the other pirates. "What, or who, was that?"

Adéwalé looked unsure and Sebastián quickly shrugged. "Come on. Let's keep moving," he said. They continued on but Edward kept looking around for what ran into him. He certainly didn't imagine it, it was something.

They reached the hut just as Kidd left, looking around for them. "It's about time. She's going to tell us what happened." He ushered Adéwalé and Edward inside with Sebastián bringing up the rear.

Adelaida was sleepily snuggled with her head resting on Ah Tabai's right shoulder. Bruises dotted her skin and her brown hair hung freely by her shoulders. She blinked tiredly up at the newcomers and sat a little further up on the mattress. " _Buenos días_ ," she greeted. "Right, time to tell you how I came to get the fuck out of my hovel, and you're getting the long of it." Edward readied himself. "After that _hijo de puta_ stabbed me, with my own hidden blades! He left, moaning about me not telling him what he wants, blah, blah, and sent two guards to keep watch over me inside my cell. They were armed with pistols and swords." She smirked. "Now, I work my best when others have weapons and I have none and after about a minute or so, I charge them both, smashing their heads against the door behind them and before they even had a chance to retaliate, I kicked them both were it hurts, took a sword and stabbed them. I took the cell key from a belt and ran.

"Unfortunately, there were a lot of officers outside waiting for me and they came for me; I was already exhausted because if the lack of sleep and I just about managed to fight them off with the one sword but I got another after disarming a charming gentleman and the fight was much more even. Then I slowly started to make my way towards the way out. I heard Cruz yell _kill them_ and I knew that it had to be you. I turned a corner and a _pendejo_ hits me right across the head with the pommel of his pistol, sending me into a daze that I've still got. He knocked my swords out from my hands and tried to shoot me but I grabbed his gun and threw it away. He tried again to hit me with his dagger but I used the force of his swing to stab him in the throat. I took it and ran again. That's when I saw Cruz and kicked his thick skull in."

Edward slowly absorbed it all. He didn't give her enough credit for her skill or her in general. She was an all round brilliant fighter by the sounds of it and that's when she's angry but she's just as good calm.

"Thank fuck I didn't get taken to Florida... I don't know what would've happened." The hut filled with a somber mood before it brightened with her smiling, "But I'm here and if those Templars think they can get me again, they think wrong. _Very_ wrong."

"It won't happen," Sebastián said. "They took us by surprise but they won't again."

The flap of the hut flew open and they all turned to it. Standing there was a small boy staring at up at the adults with wide, brown eyes. His skin was lightly tan and his scruffy hair dark brown fell by his ears. His features were a striking resemblance to someone in the hut. And there were only two people in here, Edward thought, that had that similar skin colour. The boy's face had _uh-oh_ written all over it. He began to back up.

" _Cariño, por favor, quédate. Tenemos algo de que hablar._ (Sweetheart, please stay. We have something to talk about.)" Adelaida said to the boy, any last drop of anger was gone from her entire body. He nodded but hesitated to move forward. " _No te preocupes, son bien. No te hará daño._ (Don't worry, they're alright. They won't hurt you.)" He nodded again and moved forward, plonking down beside Adelaida on the mattress, all still watching Edward and Adéwalé. Now it all made sense, the boy was the one that ran into him. But who was he to Adelaida and Ah Tabai; he had an idea. Kidd and Sebastián had both tensed up at the arrival of the lad but since Adelaida was somewhat relaxed, they did to. " _Puede presentarse a ellos._ (You can introduce yourself to them.)"

" _Seguro, mamá?_ (Are you sure, mummy?)"

" _Soy._ (I am.)"

The boy looked to his father who nodded agreeingly. Then he turned back to Edward and Adéwalé. " _Hola_ ," he said with a hesitant smile creeping over his face; his voice a mix between Adelaida and Ah Tabai's accents. "My name is Chac and... I am..." He quickly looked to them again, highly unsure but they nodded for him to go on. He took a deep breath. "I am the son of Ah Tabai and Adelaida Guerrero Huerta."

Edward couldn't help but stare at the three of them. So, he was their son, his feeling was correct and it made him chuckle at the thought that Adelaida was a mother. Fortunately, his chuckle wasn't outloud. But at her son's announcement she fixed Edward with a cold, hard stare; he was actually scared of her. Don't get him wrong, he wasn't scared usually per se but she still instilled an intense fear inside him if she was angry, and that was most of the time. Ah Tabai was as impassive as ever and squeezed his wife's hand. "I do not need to remind you what would happen if you told anyone."

"You'll kill me."

"Oh I will and it wouldn't be quick."

Edward swallowed and Chac giggled. "My _na'_ (mother) scares you." He looked down at the boy in shock, did he just say that? "You know my name, what is yours?"

"Edward."

"Adéwalé."

"Nice to meet you," he said with a bright smile. "Thank you for finding my _na'_ , she is the best _na'_ and I love her so much!" At that, a blush crept over Adelaida's cheeks.

"You're welcome, lad. You're mother's a very interesting woman and had I not helped she would've not been happy."

"No, she wouldn't," he giggled.

"Now," said Adelaida, "Edward, we-"

Gunshots.

Heads whipped around to the entrance of the hut and Ah Tabai was up and out before anyone could blink. Adelaida restrained her son as he was about to run after his father. "What the f-hell was that?!" Edward exclaimed.

"Were you followed?" Adelaida demanded.

"No, I swear we weren't."

"Then make them disappear."

Edward nodded his head at her before sprinting out of the hut with Kidd, Adéwalé and Sebastián right behind him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Here we go. The final chapter!**

* * *

The Assassins dashed about the settlement, rallying each other and rushing for where the gunshots and sword clashing came from; the jungle. "Ah Tabai!" Kidd hollered. The Mentor turned around from speaking with an Assassin. "Templars?"

He nodded and hurried over to them. "Our scouts spotted their ship docked far south; they traversed the jungle for an ambush but the monkeys were spooked by their presence and alerted us to them. That's when they began firing." He looked to Edward and Adéwalé, "The ship that attacked us was not alone."

"I'll take the _Jackdaw_."

"No," the Mentor almost snapped, "Adéwalé and Sebastián shall take care of them. You still have many wrongs to right here, you are staying."

"Alright, mate," Edward didn't want an argument at a time like this, so he was going to stay on whatever good side he had left with Ah Tabai.

"We'll head out. See you when they're dead," Sebastián tapped Adéwalé on the shoulder and they raced for their ships.

"What would you have me do?" Kidd asked.

"Go into the beach and aid the others, there are a few Templars there. Captain Kenway and I shall keep them from entering the village."

"Unlike last time," Kidd muttered. Then louder, "Yes, Mentor." He ran off towards the dense jungle.

Edward watched Kidd hurry away. "Cheeky git." He looked back at Ah Tabai. "Who's gonna look after your lad?"

"My wife is still capable. Come." And with that, the two men took off towards the jungle.

A British officer sprinted for the village but Ah Tabai slit his throat as he ran passed. They continued through the jungle, cutting down the Templars in their way. Edward tackled a Brit to the ground, stabbing him with his hidden blades, jumped to his feet, spun and sliced two others. All the while he fought, he couldn't help but think that this place was no place for a child, especially since he drew the Templars here last year. Tulum wasn't as secure as it once was and Chac was in more danger than he need be. If Adelaida and Ah Tabai lost him during one of these raids, they wouldn't forgive each other. The boy simply wasn't safe here anymore. A bullet shooting past his ears shook him from his thoughts and he fired at who shot at him. The Assassins were overwhelming the enemy and drove them towards the beach. Edward searched around for Ah Tabai, having lost him during his thought.

A man screamed behind him and he turned to see Ah Tabai pinning a Brit against a tree. "Are there any more of you?" The Mentor asked with a deadly calm about him.

"Please, sir! Don't kill me!"

"I will not kill you unless you tell me what I want to know."

"Alright! Okay! No, it's just us! Our other ship was destroyed!"

"Why are you here?" The officer replied with abrupt silence. "I shall ask again, why?" More silence, as if the man was deciding whether it was worth saying. Edward approached the scene and the officer looked terrified at the sudden backup but was still more scared of the Mentor.

"Tell him, mate," Edward demanded. Ah Tabai leaned closer to the officer, tightened his grip and pressed his hidden blade into his stomach.

"We want the boy!" The man cried. "We want the boy! This was to lure you away!"

Ah Tabai dropped the man and high tailed it back to the village in an instant. Edward looked back to the cowering man. "He said he wasn't going to kill you, me on the other hand, never said such a thing," Edward swiftly killed him and sprinted after Ah Tabai. He came to a halt outside their hut in complete shock. A brutish man lay dead on the ground behind Ah Tabai and Adelaida, who embraced their sobbing son. He had a small cut above his right eyebrow but aside from that he looked well. Edward breathed a sigh of relief, he was alright.

"You should've seen it," Kidd muttered beside Edward. "The big guy run out of the hut with Chac in his arms but the lad kicked him hard in the gut. That bastard dropped him, punched him in the face, and Adelaida came flying out like a woman possessed and tackled him to the ground before stabbing him in the skull."

"Shit," Edward breathed.

"Aye," Kidd nodded his agreement.

"Kidd?"

"What?"

"Do you know why they keep him here? He's clearly not safe."

Kidd chuckled, "That's what they were going to talk to you about before we were attacked."

"Really?" Edward looked back to the family, stunned that they were going to talk to him about their son and his safety.

Adelaida looked up and meet Edward's gaze, "Sí." She planted a kiss on Chac's forehead and ruffled his hair. "He is a gift but also an inevitable burden on us both. He needs to be taken somewhere safe and Ah Tabai and I both agree that, I really hate to stay it, I really do, that Great Inagua is the best place for him."

"A group of plain clothed Assassins shall go with him to protect him and help his training," Ah Tabai continued. "If anyone enquires as to who he is, he is the son of a physician and a housewife who have come to live on Great Inagua and the others shall act as extended family. No one can know who he really is or everything we have tried to prevent will arrive with a vengeance."

Edward couldn't agree more. If Chac stayed here then his life would always be at risk even when there were no attacks, going to Great Inagua, although not the best place in the world for a child, it was much more secure than here and he could take an active role in keeping the lad safe, because if he didn't, both parents would go ballistic. "I will take him. I'll make sure he stays safe."

"Thank you, Edward," Adelaida said with a grateful smile. "And if anyone here asks where he is, depending if we trust them, he's gone to stay with my brother for a while."

Edward nodded. "When do we leave?"

"As soon as Sebastián and Adéwalé have finished with destroying the ship they came on," she answered.

* * *

Half an hour and Adéwalé and Sebastián had returned triumphant. Chac had packed his belongings ready for journey to Great Inaqua without protest and they now stood on the beach saying their goodbyes. Adelaida and Ah Tabai took turns hugging their son and giving him a kiss on the cheek and forehead. The boy understood that neither of his parents couldn't go with him because she was still recovering and he still had plenty of things to do here, tying up loose ends and making sure there were no more traitors within the Brotherhood. But they would visit as soon as they could.

"You don't need to worry!" Chac said with a grin. "I'll be fine."

"I know you will, _cariño_. Mother's can't help but to worry," Adelaida replied.

Ah Tabai looked at his son fondly. "We shall visit when we can."

"I know!" he continued smiling. "I'll be okay."

They hugged him tightly once more, saying, "We love you."

"I love you too, _na'_ (mother), _taat_ (father)." His kissed his parents cheeks and stepped back, grabbing his bag.

"You ready, lad?" Edward asked.

Chac spun to the pirate and nodded enthusiastically, "Sí! Adventure awaits."

"It does indeed," Ah Tabai said.

Edward, Adéwalé, Chac and the five Assassins tasked to look after him climbed onto the Jackdaw and the sails unfurled to half sail. Chac stood at aft and waved to his parents as they slowly sailed away. " _Adiós_! See you soon!" He called to them. Edward chuckled to himself and lowered the sails to full sail. Adelaida and Ah Tabai returned to their hut.

"Have you sailed a ship before?" Edward asked the boy.

"My _na'_ is a pirate, of course I have," Chac replied sitting himself on the wooden rail beside Edward. "I got to sink an empty ship!"

"Wow!" Edward said. "Was it fun?"

"Sí!" The boy beamed. "Very! It was very fun."

Edward smiled, "Good. Maybe I might let you dock once we reach Great Inauga."

"I'm not sure about that... I have never docked."

"Don't worry, lad, I'll help you."

"You will?" Edward nodded. "Sí! Thank you, captain!"

Adéwalé glanced at the boy. "Where's the furthest you've been away from Tulum?"

Chac swung his legs and shook his head. "Havana," he replied. "I have only gone as far as Havana."

"You've never been to Nassau?" Edward questioned.

"No," Chac answered, shaking his head again.

"My, lad!" Edward exclaimed, "You're missing out. I'll take you to Nassau one day."

"Okay!" The young boy chirped. Edward felt slightly uneasy with the five Assassins patrolling his ship with their eyes sharp for any Templars out to get Chac but other than that they sailed peacefully all the journey to Great Inagua.

* * *

They docked at Great Inagua with the help of Chac and two of the Assassins jumped off the _Jackdaw_ to survey the area. They and the other Assassins watched them until they gave the signal stating the area was clear and Chac climbed off the ship with the final three Assassins quickly behind him. Edward led them up the path to the manor. They wouldn't be staying there permanently as the settllement was still growing and the young boy's new home was currently under construction. Chac immediately started running on the overgrown trees and hiding in the bushes much to the Assassins' exasperation. Edward laughed at him as he tackled one of the Assassins to the ground. "I'll leave you too it, Chac. Adéwalé will bring you your stuff."

"Bye, Edward!" Chac shouted, waving at him as he left.

Edward quickly spun around. "Oh and you can pick any room you want."

"Thank you!" Chac shouted once more, before speeding into the overgrowth.

Edward chuckled at the young boy and as he ambled back down the path; he had an idea. Ah Tabai, Kidd, Adelaida- they were all right. The Templars are getting more brash and Tulum is no longer as safe as it once was. Most of it was down to him for leading the Templars to the location but he didn't know that that was going to happen. He might ask Ah Tabai to have more Assassin move to Great Inauga, seeing if it remains safe after all. Maybe he would but not until he was 100% satisfied the Assassins weren't going to kill him when he had his back turned.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading everyone!**


End file.
